Golf is one of the few ball sports that does not require a standardized playing area. Numerous different golf courses have been created around the globe over the centuries. Millions of people have played the sport on those countless differing golf courses. One persistent theme throughout is that people must carry golf clubs, balls, and other gear from hole to hole. Many people derive great joy from so going on foot, carrying their gear in a golf bag.
Another theme—in problematic tension with the first—is the great diversity of golfers and courses. Just as no two days are alike, just as no two golf courses alike, nor are any two golfers alike. Just as one player may be a gadget enthusiast, bringing the latest smartphone apps out to play, another player may be a purist, requiring and desiring nothing more than fourteen clubs and a towel. Golf bags may do a fair job of holding clubs but, beyond that, any given bag is typically a take-it-or-leave-it proposition. A golfer who wants to carry a six-pack must bring a cooler. When rain threatens, a golfer may want a bag with plenty of stowage for a jacket and umbrella. But on a clear day, that same bag is too bulky. The golf bags that are available do not meet the diversity of people and needs that arises across the globe every day.